$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {0} & {4} \\ {2} & {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {3} & {-2} \\ {0} & {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{-2} & {0}-{3} & {4}-{-2} \\ {2}-{0} & {0}-{-2} & {-2}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5} & {-3} & {6} \\ {2} & {2} & {-6}\end{array}\right]}$